


One More

by Eravalefantasy



Series: Nothing Like the Sun [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: Years into the future, the time comes with a simple promise can no longer be fulfilled.





	One More

_Give me one more sunrise_ , he said. And for the first time in almost thirty years her response disturbed him.

 

_I can’t._

 

Two insignificant words invaded his heart and mind like a sickness; spoiling his rest, stealing his thoughts and weighing heavy on every muscle.  Cullen didn’t believe Valerie. She couldn’t know. Even though he’d dismissed the thought as casually as he could; a small part of what she’d said felt true.

 

He remained awake; fighting fatigue and arguing with his thoughts as he stared at her. Every so often he thought he chest failed to rise and he rested his hand on her chest. Each time, she clasped his hand with a soft request that he sleep, but Cullen couldn’t rest. He refused to let her slip from him.

 

It wasn’t the first time. She’d allowed her inner darkness to take control when they were far younger and she’d almost left him. Had it not been for his determination and sharp axe, he might not have broken through their bedroom door in time. This wasn’t the same. Valerie wasn’t terribly upset; she’d tried to convince him of changing the past, but he’d pushed the notion aside as a symptom of her aging.

 

Valerie often remembered the past as though it were yesterday, but conversations hours old disappeared as though they never occurred. He would repeat the conversation again, revealing nothing and keeping his concern buried deep within. Cullen had always expected he would be the one to dim as they grew older; Valerie’s condition worried them all, especially Cassie and Bren.

 

No one wants to see frailty where respect and admiration elevates a parent well beyond the truth of who they once were: Templar, Seeker, Inquisitor, wife and mother all slowly crumbling away with time. Cullen angrily wiped the rogue tear daring to escape his eye. He would not abide such foolishness. _She sleeps; there is no danger here —only twisted thoughts in my head, leading me on._

 

Despite his assertions, Cullen refused to let go her hand; instead he gripped it with gentle determination and let the words pour from him in silent prayer.

 

_Merciful Maker, hear me. I seek your guidance and strength this night. Soothe her mind and her heart and show her there is life worth living here under your loving gaze. In my selfishness, grant me what time you can to share all you have given us until we are called to your side._

 

The sigh from his lungs grew choppy and strained; more tears defiantly fell as he shifted closer to her. He’d not leave her side, he’d not break his hold and should she wake, so would he. This was a battle he would not lose, no matter the consequence to his person. They’d fought too hard and struggled too long for him not to try once more.

 

Hours into their rest, Cullen’s body rebelled and begged for rest; eyes closing only to be forced awake while limbs thrummed with ache and need to relax. Without taking his eyes from her, he began to recite; determined to continue the Chant until the sun’s first light touched her face.

 

l-l-l

 

The cold in their room struck him first, wrenching Cullen awake. He cursed his old body for its lack of stamina and willpower; he’d fallen asleep at some point. Panic rose from his stomach to his throat as he faced her. A sudden pain gripped his hand  and he flexed it, guessing it to be the early morning resting in his joints.

 

He opened his hand and stared at several small cuts; curved and only deep enough for a thin,red line to mark their presence on his skin, he choked as images filled his thoughts.

 

_She called out to me only once. The fear in her eyes searching for something. I remember it now. Tighter and tighter her grasp on my hand and then—_

 

“But it was a dream, wasn’t it?” He eyes dropped to his hand and Cullen stumbled forward the weight of what he’d remembered pulling him down. He gripped the chair at her vanity to steady his shaking legs. Breathless words called her name, knowing Val would not answer. Unwilling to face her just yet, his body shook as he cried.

 

 

 


End file.
